wizard101_the_power_of_austinfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Skullsword
Austin Skullsword is the main character/Narrator of the story who goes to school at Ravenwood school of martial arts high school. Austin is the son of the First Master of Wizardry, so he has the ability to control/bend the elemental schools:Fire, ice, storm and balance. By the time his parents died, He was sent to Ravenwood and met Merle ambrose and Gama. Then, he was attacked by Malistaire and his minions and Austin defeated them. Merle Ambrose was the first to know that Austin was the son of the First Master of Wizardry, so he vowed to keep him safe from danger. Austin now has the power to turn his whole body (and his blonde hair) golden. He rides on a giant robot and The Hyda. He is portrayed by Ross Lynch in every film. Personality Austin is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the Professers of Magic ,including Zeus (who strictly dislikes men), Cyrus Drake (who hates most Wizards because of what happened with Malistaire), and Hades (who generally hates people). He also earned the trust and respect of the Parents of Alexandra (who don't usually trust Teenagers). Austin remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Austin is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong.Many people tell him he is brave such as friends, family, strangers, and even gods and goddesses. He also states that he has the same "brooding" look as his father, that always branded him a rebel, and that his mom also has a rebellious streak just like him. Alexandra Fire mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. Despite this he is perceptive when he wants to (or needs to) be; he could tell that Merle Ambrose wanted to keep him alive and gambled his life knowing that he was too valuable for him to die at that time. Austin can also be derisively sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being manipulated or forced to obey. Austin also has small feelings for Alexandra at the beginning of the series and these feelings became romantic over the course of the series, but he finally confirms it in the wizard prom. Powers and Abilities As a son of The First Master of Wizardry, Austin is an extremely powerful Wizard. He has a degree of divine authority over his father's domains and subjects.Alexandra had considered the most powerful demigod she knew, until she met Austin, and believed that Percy's power rivaled Dark lord Austin's and Malistaire's abilities. Ian later states that, even compared to the rest of the Seven Heroes of the Spyral, Austin is the most powerful Wizard he has ever met. Both through his father's authority and his own inherent power. After his destiny as the Ultimate Elemental Master of wizardry was revealed, Austin began developing some capability in hand-to-hand combat. However, his overenthusiastic approach to training and lack of a dedicated mentor (as his team were concentrating on stopping the Malistaire from unleashing the ninja pigs) prevented him from becoming much of a threat to his enemies. However, Austin occasionally used his lack of skill to his advantage, tricking enemies into complacently mocking his wild posturing until his more powerful allies could join the fight. Austin's skills began advancing more rapidly after he defeated Malistaire and secured Natalie's dojo as a training site. He developed the ability to use Balance magic, enhanced fighting abilities, and a burgeoning ability to control all four schools. By the time the Evil Austin Army surfaced, Austin had grown significantly in all aspects of his fighting skill. In addition to a much more controlled his powers and far greater mastery of the elements, the Ultimate Wizardry Master had developed a tactical mind that allowed him to gain the upper hand against foes such as the Giant Stone Warrior. His powers were enhanced even further after the empowerment ritual in the Temple of Light in Azteca, allowing him to overcome Morganthe's Aztecian army with a single beam. After becoming the Ultimate Elemental wizardry Master, Austin's powers reached their full devastating potential. He gained the ability to levitate in mid-air, incredible strength that allowed him to knock around the far larger Morganthe, and the ability to summon the Golden Dragon from pure light energy. At the end of his battle with the Morganthe, he charged his powers within the villain's supersized mouth, creating an explosion of light that utterly obliterated Morganthe. Apperance Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Villians Category:Schools of magic